This invention relates generally to the field of portable cleaning devices and more specifically to a multi purpose hand held cleaning device.
Many types of cleaning tools and devices are available in the consumer market today for the purpose of cleaning surfaces such as floors, counters, windows and other surfaces commonly found in homes and offices. Cleaning tools include sponges, brushes, scrubbing pads, window cleaning squeegees and paper towels.
Within the last forty years the sponge mop has evolved as a floor care cleaning device. Many sponge mops include mechanisms to squeeze fluid out of the sponge. Additionally, window cleaning systems have evolved to include rubber squeegees and window cleaning fluids. Finally, various plastic filament pad type scrubbers have been introduced to the market.
However, there has not existed, a hand held cleaning device that includes a mini sponge mop, a squeegee, a cleaning fluid reservoir and pump means for executing cleaning fluid in the direction of a window, as well as a scrubbing pad. A hand held mini sponge mop can come in handy to spot clean floor or counter surfaces. Additionally, a mini sponge mop can be used to soak up spills quickly. A carrying case that opens to form a double pan can act to store cleaning fluid in one half and to receive waste water from the wrung out sponge in the other half so that cleaning activities can be executed at locations that are not near a water source or a drain.